Ari Poter e a Vida de um Brasileiro
by snackes
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry Potter fosse brasileiro, seria ruim ou a história ficaria mais legal assim? Nessa fic tento mostrar o H.P. da nossa nação, Ari Poter!
1. Uma introdução

Uma introdução...

O que aconteceria se Harry Potter e seus amigos (e inimigos) morassem no Brasil?

Talvez, quem sabe, não fosse mais divertido?

(antes de me apedrejarem, saibam que eu AMO Harry Potter e também estou escrevendo "Harry Potter e a Sétima Horcrux", fic séria).

Bem vamos apresentar os personagens:

--- Ari Poter ---

Idade: 15 anos.

Descrição:

Ele é um bruxo, cursando o 1º ano de Ensino Médio na escola de Magia de Roguivarts (ainda agradece por não ter que ir para a escola pública da cidade onde mora).

Mora na casa de seus tios, os Duroslei, uma família de classe média-alta, que mora no Rio.

Órfão, seus pais foram mortos por Voudemorte, bruxo do mal que Ari derrotou quando tinha apenas um ano (atualmente ele voltou à vida).

--- Roni Pobrislei ---

Idade: 15 anos

Descrição:

Melhor amigo de Ari, mora na Rocinha, pois sua família é extremamente pobre, seu pai trabalha no Governo, mas ganha pouco e sua mãe é dona-de-casa, ambos estão felizes que seus sete filhos foram para Roguivarts, assim não comem em casa.

--- Ermione Granja ---

Ela é a melhor amiga de Roni e Ari, sempre estudiosa ela é rica.

Seus pais são dentistas, mas ganham muito.

Mora na zona nobre do Rio, é a única bruxa da família (existem suspeitas que sua mãe a roubou da maternidade).

--- Calvo D. ---

Diretor de Roguivarts, bondoso e paciente, muito velho e sábio (afinal como ele iria manter uma escola por mil anos pagando salário de professor se não fosse sábio?).

Mora na escola e possui a única Pensada que existe no mundo (dizem que ele contrabandeou).

--- Os demais professores de Roguivarts ---

Ganham pouco, mas tem cama e comida de graça, estão sempre tentando colocar algo na cabeça oca dos alunos.

(consumo de calmante médio: 150 litros/pessoa por Mês).

--- Voudemorte ---

Emo incurável ele lidera a PM corrupta brasileira, foi derrotado por Ari, mas voltou à vida (a burocracia do Ministério bruxo era tão grande que ele só vai morrer, de acordo com as leis bruxas, em 150 anos).

Agora que conseguiu um escudo da tropa de choque, está invencível.

Dono de uma Sucuri amazônica de nome Najine (o Ibama está sempre à sua procura).

--- PM Corrupta Brasileira ---

Fiéis seguidores de Voudemorte, abandonaram seus empregos na polícia e se alistaram nas fileiras de Voudemorte, também há entre eles dezenas de políticos, que assim como seu Mestre, dizem que estão mortos, uma vantagem imensa.

--- Roguivarts ---

Perdida no meio do Rio Grande do Sul, é a única escola Bruxa do Brasil, ela existe há mais de mil anos (antes era só quinhentos anos, mas com esse negócio de não foi Cabral que descobriu o Brasil, envelheceu mais 500).

Ela também é perseguida pelo governo por escravização de Elfos.

Estão sempre dizendo que ela vai fechar, mas com a burocracia ela nunca fecha.

Ela é "perdida no meio do Rio Grande do Sul", para não pagar IPTU.

--- O Ministério Brasileiro da Magia ---

Dirigido por Cornélio Fudge (ele é estrangeiro), está sempre se escondendo dos Trouxas (os eleitores).

Para eles, está tudo numa boa.

E Finalmente...

--- Trago Malfoi ---

Inimigo número dois de Ari e o famoso rival, o pai dele é político (por isso é servidor de Voudemorte).

Odeia Ari com todas as forças e faz contrabando ilegal junto com o pai.

Muito bem, agora que vocês já sabem quem são os personagens, vamos à um resumo:

Ari Poter está no 1º ano de Ensino Médio em Roguivarts e assistiu (além da Copa), o renascimento de Voudemorte, como nem ele, nem Calvo conseguem convencer o Governo ele virou a piada da vez, e agora, nesse ano ele soube, por seus amigos, que existe uma Ordem Secreta (olha o IPTU de novo) que está lutando contra o Vou.

Mas como a burocracia é muita, ele não pode entrar.

Assim ele volta para mais um ano de escola, mas antes, umas "ótimas" Férias na casa dos Duroslei...


	2. Cap 1

Capítulo 1

Ari Poter estava de volta à casa de seus tios.

Só de voltar para lá ele já sentia de novo todo o ódio que ele tinha do lugar.

Os Duroslei eram os piores tios que alguém podia ter, pois além deles odiarem os bruxos eles ainda faziam de tudo para tornar a vida do garoto ainda pior.

Nesse momento Ari estava em seu quarto, se abanando com uma folha de sulfite para espantar o calor que sentia.

A janela estava trancada, graças às tábuas que seus tios pregaram nela, a porta estava fechada e o quarto tinha telhas de Brasilite, o que transformava-o em um inferno.

Ele queria estar na rua, ou até na sala da casa onde um Ar Condicionado vomitava ar gelado no ambiente, mas não, ele tinha que estar no seu maldito quarto.

Ari se levantou, abandonando a inútil tentativa de se refrescar abriu a porta do quarto.

Ele se dirigiu até a janela da sala e se enfiou nos cactos que povoavam o muro perto da janela.

Ignorando os espinhos ele aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir o Jornal Nacional.

Depois de crises nos aeroportos e aumento dos impostos (-- Espero que o pobretão aí do lado esteja ouvindo – Berrou tio Valter, se referindo ao vizinho), a separação de Gisele Bunchen com o Ronaldinho (-- Como se quiséssemos saber de seus detalhes sórdidos --- Resmungou tia Petúnia, sendo que acompanhara o caso em todas as revistas que conseguiu por as mãos) e finalmente do novo pronunciamento do Presidente.

Ari abriu os olhos, se chegara à pronunciamentos do Lula então não tinha mais nada de importante para se ouvir.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar a esmo pela rua.

Quando que as coisas começariam a acontecer? Quando Voudemorte sairia da toca?

Ele percebeu que chegara ao velho parquinho e se jogou em um dos balanços que seu primo e sua gangue ainda não tinham destruído.

Ele os via ao longe, seu primo Duda e os outros amigos da escola pública da cidade.

Duda era um playboizinho idiota que, com seus amigos, vandalizava tudo.

Ari já os tinha visto, vandalizando o parque, pichando muros e fumando nas esquinas.

Ele percebeu que eles vinham em sua direção e apertou nervosamente a varinha.

Estava de saco cheio de tudo isso e gostaria imensamente de lançar um bom feitiço no seu primo idiota.

Ele percebeu que a gangue parara, sem o ter visto, e trocara de rumo, parecia que iam para a casa de Duda, eles se despediram e Duda seguiu para casa.

Ari se levantou, se chegasse depois do primo ele estaria ferrado.

Horas depois seus tios lhe informaram que iriam sair e ele voltou a contemplar o teto de seu quarto.

Porque seus amigos não lhe enviavam mais cartas? Só recebera duas e ambas eram tão vazias que aumentavam as perguntas ao invés de respondê-las.

Ari ouviu um ruído no andar de baixo e se levantou.

Ladrões?

Ele abriu a porta do quarto e silenciosamente desceu.

**É isso ai pessoal, tava de saco cheio de escrever fics sérias, e decidi que iria zoar um pouco com a história.**

**Decidi que ela se passaria aqui no Brasil, mas fiquem em dúvida se ela iria ser em Sampa ou no Rio, deu Rio.**

**Essa fic vai ter uns 10 capítulos, mas ainda não sei, só to escrevendo, sem planejar nada, nem nome eu decidi...**

**È isso ai, por favor, Comentem...**


	3. Cap 2

Ari pisou no primeiro degrau da escada de madeira e espiou pelo corrimão a sala lá embaixo.

Havia umas doze pessoas se movendo na penumbra da sala.

Não deviam ser ladrões, aquela era uma casa de classe-média, os ladrões que poderiam assaltá-la eram apenas os pobres favelados da Rocinha, nunca viriam em um bando tão grande.

Ari foi arrancado de seus pensamentos quando a luz da sala se acendeu.

Ari estava certo quanto à quantidade de pessoas e que elas não eram ladrões.

- Lobim! – exclamou Ari enquanto descia para cumprimentar o homem no fim da escada.

Remo João Lobim fora professor em Roguivarts durante a 7ª Série de Ari, foi embora no fim do mesmo ano porque seu maior segredo fora descoberto: ele era um Lobisomem.

- Olá Ari, viemos para buscá-lo. – disse o Professor amistosamente.

- Vamos logo Poter, não temos a noite inteira! – Vociferou um dos homens que ainda estavam nas sombras da sala.

Ari olhou assustado para a figura de Olho-Tosco Mudi, outro professor que saira de Roguivarts, o velho parecia apressado com o olho azul-piscina girando.

Ari assentiu com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu evitar de perguntar:

- Para onde vamos?

- Não podemos falar disso aqui Ari, mas vem, vou ajudá-lo a pegar suas coisas. – disse uma mulher que saia das sombras assim como Mudi.

- Essa é a Xuxa, Ari. – apresentou Lobim apontando para a mulher, agora que Ari a via direito percebeu que ela tinha os cabelos roxos.

- Me chame de Tonquis, Ari. – Mandou ela.

- Xuxa prefere ser chamada pelo sobrenome. – contou Lobim.

- Você também iria querer ser chamada pelo sobrenome se a tonta da sua mãe te desse o nome de "Xuxa", nem nome de gente isso é! – exclamou Tonquis.

Ari a guiou até seu quarto e depois de arrumarem tudo ele montou na sua vassoura – uma Fairebordi falsificada – e decolou.

Voaram por horas até chegarem a uma rua típica Brasileira – música alta em uma casa, rua deserta e fedida – Mudi lhe entregou um papel.

- Leia e decore. – mandou.

_A sede da Ordem de Fênix reside em Rua Brasil, Salto – Sp., nº. 12._

Leu Ari antes de Mudi atear fogo no papelzinho.

Imediatamente uma mansão apareceu entre duas casas da rua.

Eles entraram.


End file.
